SMS (Save My Soul)
by LoneCreator
Summary: Everything he's ever cared about is gone and killed in the Nasty Burger explosion. Blaming himself for their deaths, GIW catch Phantom there and Place the blame on him. After 4 long years of experiments, he manages to escape in a river, into the sewers of Jump City. Will Danny be able to get help from the Teen Titans before the GIW get to him first,or will he snap & never come out?
1. Chapter 1

S.M.S (Save My Soul)

Chapter 1: the (sort of) great escape

**A/N: I am rating this fanfiction T just to be safe. I do NOT own Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, any and All of the character and places in this story. They belong to the creators of these shows. if I did (and like others have said) Danny Phantom would still be on TV and Teen Titans Go would not exist. and not that that is out of the way, Enjoy :3.**

Danny's P.O.V

Trees blurred by my face with each passing step as bullets were shot into the air chasing me. Some would hit the ground, some would hit the trees, and others would graze my arms, legs, and shoulders. My right arm and shoulder was filled with 6 chunks of led from the guns, and two were in my left leg. Not wanting to stop and take them out, I gripped my teeth and grabbed my arms hard trying to stop the bleeding and me screaming in pain. If I did, 'they' would get me. 'They' would continue doing the experiments to me. 'They' wouldn't show mercy to me, 'a freak of nature'. I could remember each detail of what 'they' have done to me for the past 4 years. All the screams and green and red blood everywhere, the scalpel, needles, beating me senseless when I fought back or showed some kind of resistance. Every god dammed thing they have shoved into my skin and ripped out of me I remember all too well.

My thoughts were interrupted and my mind was forced back to reality when the sound of dogs barking alerted me. '_Shit' _the dogs barked and ran behind me, closing the space between me and them at a dangerous rate. '_FASTER, RUN FASTER, PLEASE!' _I screamed/pleaded to my body. My lungs were begging for air and body begging to stop and rest, but I couldn't. No matter how far or how long or how fast I ran they would still continue the chase '_persistent little bustards aren't they?'_

Why, why me? Why couldn't I been a normal teenager who lived a 'normal' life, with 'normal' parents, a 'normal' sister, a 'normal' job with 'normal' secrets. But I am far from a 'normal'. I'm a halfa, half ghost, half human, all teenager. And I accepted my fate when I stared to capture ghosts and send them back to the Ghost Zone. If I had known what would of happened, would I of continued to protect a town that hated me no matter which form I took? Would I of still risked y life every hour of the day and night?

These questions went unanswered when I was shoved back into reality once again. But this time it wasn't dogs barking or shouts and guns blazing, but a cliff. Skidding to a sudden stop I breathed heavily, legs shaking, chest rising and lowering at an alarming rate, and heart pounding along with my lungs. Turning around I was met with bogs growling at me and people behind them holding eco-guns. The people had white suites and black ties with black sunglasses, who aimed at me. One man walked forward. I knew him as Agent O. He spoke with a voice that could command an army. "Public enemy number One, stand down or we will REcapture you with harsh prejudice." He emphasized the 're' in recapture as if saying they could do it again.

Blood dripped from my arms, legs, and everything from the branches and bullets that attacked me. I couldn't go ghost and fight back. No I was far too tired to even keep running now that I stopped. Tacking a slight step back I gingery looked behind me. I was above a medium mountain, one that could kill a human if they jumped down. But I wasn't human. Studying the cliff I tensed my muscles to get ready to jump and protect myself from anything the GIW throw at me.

"I will not repeat myself, stand down or we WIL recapture you with harsh prejudice!" Agent O shouted at me. I smiled carefully and turned my body facing the edge. "I thought you said 'I will not repeat myself'." And with that I jumped. Cool air rushing past my face and bullets rushed at me from behind. Covering up my head with my arms, they manage to hit my other arm and leg. Falling I heard shouts from above and water from below. With a splash I fell in and allowed myself to uncurl and be carried down the river into what I would soon would know as the sewers of Jump Street City. Home to the Teen Titans

Agent O P.O.V

I ran to the edge and watched Phantom's body fall from the edge. Shouting my gun I managed to hit his arm and leg. Shouting to my men I yelled "Hurry and recover his body. He could still be alive and each second we waist he is getting farther away!"

My men answered with a "Yes sir" and headed around to the bottom. Once we got there Phantom wasn't anywhere in sight. I looked to see where the stream led off. '_JumpStreet. Not good, he might try and ask the Teen Titans for help. Not if I can help it'_ "Alright men, were heading in to Jump Street for a little game of 'Cat and Mouse'."

**A/N: ok first what I want to say is sorry for the rushed ending. This is my first fanfiction I'm writing and wanted to do Danny Phantom and Teen Titans. Also thank you for taking your time out of your life to read this. I won't be updating this story often bit will try to upload one chapter each Monday. And if I miss a Monday I am very sorry. One again thanks you for reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok there are three things I need to address before I start this story up. First line of order is that the city name, yea I realized the idiotic mistake I made towards the end of chapter. The name of the city is Jump City, not Jump Street City (whatever made me think that has been taken care of). Second, I also want to apologies for the spelling mistakes I have made/going to make, it's just an issue I have (really trying to not have so much). And lastly, thank you everybody who are following my story, commented on them, and favored it. It means a lot to me knowing yall actually took the time out of your lives to read it. THANK YOU :3! Oaky, without further adieu lets got to the next chapter.**

**Oaky I lied. Two more things, in this chapter (trying not to say much but…) its character descriptions and I tried to describe everyone with how I see them. Sorry if they aren't 100 percent accurate.**

**And enjoy chapter 2. NOW let the story begin.**

**/**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the (Soon to Be) Known**

**No one's P.O.V**

Explosions. Despite being about 5:00 am, the sounds of things blowing up and shouting were practically a normal thing for the Citizens of Jump City. Some even would use that as their alarm clock and get ready for work. Screams of terror could be heard outside and fleeing people flooded out of the streets and away from the fighting, as debri from buildings crashed to the streets' pavement making small craters in the surface. A green rhino charged across the street towards a large teen that had long dark orange hair with a small goatee beard. He had somewhat tan skin that was covered in a black spandex suit, that didn't cover his arms, with thick gold bands around his shoulders that came together to make a "M" on his chest and one around each wrists, followed by gold shoes.

The man grabbed the rhino by one of its horns and through it aside, making it hit a building that was already falling apart from all the other attacks it had to endure through, what seemed to be a never ending battle. Then out of the blue, or in case black, a car covered in a blackish-purple force field was thrown at him. When the car hit the man a teenage girl with a purple clock and hood descended from the sky. An unknown source of wind blew her outfit around to reveal her pail gray skin and a face that possessed two eyes that almost seemed like a black hole. A crimson crystal** (A/N: not really sure what to call that)** was on her forehead. Suddenly another explosion was heard. Turing her head she could see someone walking out of a cloud of dust. A laugh slight laugh belonged to the shadow. The shadow soon too form and it revealed another girl, but this one had pink hair that was raised up like horns that had a single black stripe around each. Purple and black clothes were on her body along with thick souled shoes.

Her voice sounded one full of bad luck. "My word Raven. You should learn to control your emotions before karma comes and bites you!" With a swipe of her hand, a pink shock like wave of energy flew off and collided with a lamp post, causing it to twist around the girl she called Raven with much force. Raven fell to the ground trying to escape her bonds.

"Hey your fights with me Jinx!" Now this time Jinx turned her body to face the cloud of dust when a red boomerang thing cut its way through the now setting dust and missed Jinx by a hair. Then, running from the cloud, came a boy who almost resembled a traffic light with a yellow cape attached to his back and a symbol with an "R" was on his chest. Black boots broke free and met with clean air. A mask covering his eyes, the said boy glared at Jinx.

"Oh don't worry Robin. I wouldn't forget you!" Smiling her and, the now named, Robin went at it. Pink waves aimed every which way to hot Robin, but thanks to his constant melee practice he didn't have much trouble dodging the attacks. Almost. Right when he took out his boa staff and jumped into the air, Jinx hit the said staff and it wrapped around his feat. Getting tighter as he struggled against the sudden restraints, he fell to the cracked pavement with a thud. He gripped his teeth from the impact. Jinx smiled watching the teen hero struggle in her trap. "Must suck to get hurt by your own weapon." She mocked.

In the background you could see a half robot human, with blue and silver body that held up a human head, flailing its arms trying to reach something on its back screaming, "HEY GET THIS PINT SIZED BRAT OFF ME!"

"Hey who you calling pint sized brat, barf breath?" Answered a small annoying voice that came from behind the flailing robot, who way doing something on his back. Sparks came flying off and the robot freaked out more.

"Fear not friend Cyborg! I shall help you and get enemy gizmo off you!" Someone flew down to help the robot. And this someone had long red hair that complemented her orange skin, green eyes, and purple skirt and shirt that covered her top half. Purple boots that came up to her knees, and a gray belt and gray wrist bands completed her outfit. Her eyes glowed a toxic green with her hands flickered, lighting up the same color. Shooting 6 balls of energy at the brat, she managed to get 3 to come into contact with the child. Falling off of Cyborg's back he hit the pavement hard. The know named child Gizmo had on a green, almost baggy, outfit with a strange metal thing on his chest, a silver metal backpack and green googles on his head.

"Hey I was using that, snot face!" Gizmo complained to her. He stood up and started stomping his feet like a child did when they didn't get their way, all the while mumbling names at them.

"Thanks Starfire. Hopefully he didn't do anything to me" Starfire floated down to join her robot friend after he said thanks to her. She smiled knowing she had helped stop Gizmo. Cyborg looked at Gizmo, who was still throwing a tantrum, and started up his canon "I'll give you something to cry about if you don't stop!" He aimed his arm, now cannon, at the brat and prepared to fire.

Off to the side the tall teen from the beginning noticed Cyborg getting ready to shoot Gizmo, when the said man thrown the car, that was on top of him, that the two. Starfire hit behind Cyborg with a loud "Eep" sound, but Cyborg shot at it making it fall apart with a loud bang.

Turning around Gizmo stood up and thanked him "thanks Mammoth".

Mammoth shrugged his shoulders "yea."

A loud thumping sound alerted them all to a pile of the remains of a fallen building, when a giant green t-rex that entered the battle. He looked at Mammoth and roared, showing its many sharp teeth, to only turn around fast and smashing its tail into him knocking Mammoth to the side.

Transforming into a green boy with purple and black suit he shouted "Ha, in your face!"

Raven answered back with a calm voice "that was his side, Beastboy. Where did you learn body parts from, a comic book?"

"As a matter of fact I did!" Beastboy crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and stood with his legs stiff, almost looking like he was pouting.

The battle went on like this for a long time. Energy rays flew this was and that, rocks and various types of cars were flung in the air only to come crashing down to the ground, shouting was everywhere, spewing names and witty-banners back and forth till the two teens Mammoth, and Jinx and one brat, Gizmo, retreated knowing that they would be defeated.

Now left in the quiet road, robin spoke first addressing his team. "Good job Titans, but what was the hive doing here in the first place?" he asked putting his hand on his chin thinking about the reasons why they really were here.

Cyborg slapped Robin's back hard, causing the teen to stumble foreword a bit and looking at him. "They probably missed getting their butts kicked. But we shouldn't be focusing on that, we just won and I think we deserve a reward! Who wants pizza?!" he shouted all the while having a huge smile on his face from their victory.

"Only if we are getting veggie!" Beastboy shouted crossing his arms, glaring at the robot.

"No, we are NOT eating that crap you call food! We are having the meat lover one!"

"Veggie"

"Meat"

"VEGGIE"

"MEAT"

Raven sighed and put her hand to her forehead, trying to stop a headache that was coming up, when her eyes snapped open and her head looking around. Robin noticed this action and followed her gaze, asking "Rea, what's wrong?"

The other two stopped their arguing and looked at her. "I don't really know. Right when Beastboy and Cyborg started arguing, I felt as if someone was felling anger and sadness and loneliness. But it was all towards them," she paused when it all suddenly disappeared. 'What the? It just suddenly disappeared?" Raven questioned in her thoughts. After pausing for a while she finally spoke up. "It gone"

"Gone? Like it no longer exists?" Starfire looked at her friend concerned for what she was saying. She slightly floated up and watched Raven.

"You sure that's what you felt?" Beastboy questioned. "Maybe it's just your imagination."

"Or maybe you're probably just tiered from the fight." Robin looked at her with concern. Raven was always the calm one on the team, but when she felt something strange like this he was always ready for a fight. But when he said it just disappeared Robin got a little nervous.

"Come on. You might just be hungry. And when you have some meat lovers pizza you will feel better" Cyborg called back his argument about the pizza toppings. No way was he going to eat some veggie crap.

"NO! He wants veggies on her pizza!" Beastboy came back not wanting to give up this fight. No way was he going to eat meat. He changed into most of them and didn't want to know what he tasted like.

Robin and Raven groaned while Starfire tried to calm them down. "Maybe we should have one with mint icing, pineapple, and chocolate milkshake!" she smiled imagination what it would tat like. "Oh and also mustard and the oni of pepper!" she floated a little higher at how it would taste

Robin coughed "umm… Star, you know two of the fore items you named aren't even pizza toppings right?"

"Really? Oh well!" she floated down the road "come friends, the place of pizza is almost in sight!"

Robin sighed, Beastboy and Cyborg argued, and raven followed. 'I wonder who that was. To feel such emotions towards themselves' she shook her head. Maybe she is just tiered from fighting. Maybe.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N: ok chapter two is officially here! And I really want to say thanks to everyone who favorite and followed this story. I'm extremely surprised! It hasn't even been up that long. And thanks for encouraging me to get it done early! Chapter 3 will be sent on the following Monday February, 2 (unless practice, school word, and other things get in the way). **

**~See yall next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, the places, or food. What I do own is the cloths I'm wearing, my soul (thank god), and my choice to upload another chapter to this story :3. Also thank you everyone for reviewing, favoring, following and reading this story. Still means a lot to me and it's hard to please me. Lastly you will still get some errors in the story (hopefully not as much this time. Still working on that. Sorry) and now enjoy to your hearts content, this story.**

**~see yall at the bottom**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**Chapter 3: What is going on?**

**Danny's P.O.V**

It was quiet. And dark. And wet? No that didn't sound right. Soaking wet, yea that works. Wait why was I wet again? Oh yea, I jumped off a cliff and fell in to the water. My body twitched as i remembered the events from not to long ago. I laided still, gathering my thoughts. Opening my eyes they revealed a dark grey celling with various sizes of pipes running along them. Lifting my body from the ground, I felt large surges of pain shot through out me. I made a short yelp in pain and laided back down. 'Ow ow ow ow' was my only thoughts as I tried to sit up agents the wall. After about 20 minutes of attempting this _daring_ act, I was finally sitting up; my back slumped on the cold wall.

Panting heavily, I opened my eyes to only stare at the fast moving water. "Probably moved my body to the side unconsciously. Would explain why I'm not in water or drowning at the moment."

Then my eyes moved to what I was sitting in. Red and green paint? No probably blood. Most likely my blood. Had to be because my body was covered in cuts, burses, and bullet wounds. "Dame those bastards" I mumbled quietly to my shadow who was sitting in the puddle of blood with me. "So, have you any idea where we are or you just as lost as I am?"

It didn't answer my questions but I knew the answer to them both. "You and I both bud."

Sighing, I and placed one hand on the ground and the other on the wall. Gingerly lifting myself up, and mumbling a few curse words here and there, I managed to stand up. "But sitting here won't help us now will it?" I asked the shadow once again not really expecting a reply from him anytime soon.

We walked in silence for a couple of hours. Could have been minute but who's counting? _'Wonder how Amity Park I doing… probably a lot better since I'm out of the picture. Besides, I only brought chaos everywhere I was.'_ My thought were scattered when I heard a loud explosion from up above. Chunks of concrete fell into the water, splashing its contents everywhere (manly on me), small rats ran for cover from the sounds and I brought my hands over my head and sank to the floor, hyperventilating. '_No no no no, how could they of found me?! Im gonna die. Im gonna be taken back to that godforsaken place and cut open again. No they won't tolerate this, their goanna punish me! Shit…shit' _tears soon came to my eyes and my body shook violently. Images flashed in my eyes, phrases were heard in my head. Stomping sounds made their way to my ear drum, dragging me from my nightmares. I quietly thanked the sound when I heard yelling. I froze and listened quietly trying to hear whose voices where above me.

"…word Raven…..learn…emotions before…bites you!" A girl? Who's she talking to?

Then another voice was heard but it was full of hate "Hey….fights...Jinx!" now a boy? What's going on up there? I silently cursed my sensitive hearing. Normally I would be able to tell what they were saying but with the sounds of rocked falling from the ceiling and water and eruptions, I didn't that any of that would be possible.

My head lifted when I heard someone yell angrily "HEY…GET….PIANT...BRAT OFF ME!" then a response "who…brat…barf breath?" now there's a child fighting? What has this world come to?

"Fear…friend Cyborg…..help...enemy Gizmo…" I sighed and put my face in my hand. '_It would really if I could hear the WHOLE sentence. Not fragments! Ok let me think. So we have three girls fighting, two boys, and a child with a very annoying voice. Good to know. But why-'I_ came back to reality when I heard a loud "Eep" and then something come crashing to the ground above me, creating a crater. I stared up.

"HAHA…face!" came another annoying voice "…..that…side…body…comic" only to be followed by a calm tone that sounded almost intimidating.

After the fight cooled down (I couldn't hear anymore screaming, bashing, craters forming, rocks falling, getting splashed with disgusting sewer water, etc.) I waited a second to make sure nothing happened. Closing my eyes, sighing a relaxed sigh, and _trying_ to stand up I heard arguing. This time it was all clear and I wished it wasn't.

"They probably missed getting their butts kicked. But we shouldn't be focusing on that, we just won and I think we deserve a reward! Who wants pizza?!" came a male's voice. Probably the one who was yelling brat earlier

"Only if we are getting veggie!"

"No, we are NOT eating that crap you call food! We are having the meat lover one!"

"Veggie"

"Meat"

"VEGGIE"

"MEAT"

I zoned out and stared wide eyed in front of me. My shoulders slumped down and I breathed a little faster. I was no longer staring at the inside of the sewers, but at the bloody image of my family, friends, and teacher, slowly walking towards me. Not like a zombie does, just a normal everyday walk. Coming closer. Same spoke first, her black hair burnt and her arms dripping with blood and burnt marks from that fire. Her cloths were covered in blood, ashes, and torn. I smelled rotting flesh in the air and grabbed my hair and squeezed my eyes tightly. '_Just a hilutionation, relax. When you open your eyes they will be gone.'_ But I didn't convince myself cause I knew they were coming back to hunt my dreams. I slowly opened my eyes to only come face to face with Sam. Staring at her, horrified, I noticed her face all bloody, eyes wide with horror, a smile that could even give the Joker the creeps and run for his money at the same time, and her skin a sickly pail color. Trying not to scream and/or throw up I covered my mouth, sucking in a breath, and my eyes pouring out tears, trying to hold back sobs. "All you fault you freak of nature. You shouldn't even exsist. God your so fucking disgusting, go and fucking die in hell for all I care. You weren't even worth the attention. Humph, you know what? I think you would be better off on your own, no friends, no family. Just you all by yourself. Just like a freak should be" And it was all so true. They died because of a STUPID choice I made. And it could have all been avoided if I didn't cheat.

I took in what she was saying when towards the end I realized it wasn't her talking, but my thoughts coming alive. This time when the voice came back it came from her "the truth hurts doesn't it….. Dan?" I freaked out and slashed my hand in front of me. The images disappeared from my eyes and the comforting sound of water was heard. I was shaking, sweating, and gasping, crying, heart pounding, and falling to the ground for the umpteenth time already. '_See just an illusion. Calm down. Breathe and calm the fuck down. Your goanna be fine Fenton'_ Relaxing enough I managed to get rid of my feelings by putting up a mental barrier. Didn't help much bit it always called me down. Something I learned a while back. Finally sobbing his eyes out. In the darkness. With only my shadow trying to keep me from sleeping.

**(A/N: I was going to stop here but I couldn't do that you yall. So here's an early Christmas/ maybe birthday gift)**

**Robin's P.O.V:**

After the whole fight about what pizza we should eat (me, Star, and Raven got plain. Beastboy and Cyborg argued till they got their own pizza with their own toppings.) Cyborg and I went down to the place where we fought the H.I.V.E. buildings were crushed, thank got no one was in those, and craters formed on the road. Construction workers were working on cleaning up the mess we made while police helped direct traffic. I walked up to who I deemed was in charge of everything, and asked if they needed any help.

Of course he said that we do enough keeping the city safe and didn't need to help with the cleanup. Cyborg crossed his arms. "Nope sorry but we don't take no for an answer. We made the mess, at least let us help with the cleanup."

The man laughed "ok fine you win. Now if I can only get my son to say that… oh well" he looked around and spotted something for us to do. "Ok you see that pile of bricks there. You could help with loading them into that truck," he pointed at a yellow truck with some bricks in the back alrady "and then I guess that's it. We have most of the things cleaned up."

Robin sighed "sorry we didn't come sooner to help, we-"but I was cut off with a pen in my face, being held by the man "nope. I'm letting you help out. No more"

"Let's go Rob." Cyborg grabbed my arm and let go only to add a comment "bet I can put more bricks in the truck then you"

I grinned. "Do you have any idea who you're going up against?"

"Yea a miget with spikey black hair" he patted my head while saying that last part.

"You're going to wish you never said that"

We ran off the pile of bricks and started the war. The workers who were helping stopped and laughed a bit while watching us and out strange bet. Some even cheered while other tried not to get run over.

**A/N: so what do yall think? Good? Not too many errors? (I should have a contest on how many mistakes I make in each chapter. That would be interesting). Anyway review, favorite, follow. And if you have any idea on how to make this more interesting (more details, or anything) don't be afraid to tell me. Until next time**

**~See yall later. And may the bread be your protector. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: …. I got nothing interesting to say here. Wow it's boring, so I guess I should let yall go. Enjoy the story...**

**Oh also I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Except my soul, which one of yall said was going to take cause you a ginger. I will never allow it *grabs a spoon.* I WILL DEFEND MY SOUL!**

**Chapter 4: **

**Robin's POV:**

The sun gleamed into Titan Tower, while the ocean seamed to sparkle in its light. Birds could be heard around in the city but was over powered by the bustling sounds of cars and busy residents of Jump city. I wiped sweat from my forehead as me and Cyborg left the construction. The one in charge thanked us so many times, we lost count after 32. Cyborg laughed and slapped my back, causing me to stumble forward. "Bet I cleaned up more then you spiky paints!"

I looked at him, after regaining my balance, "Ha, you wish you did. I did WAY more then you"

"Dude, I can lift more then you"

"What's that sup-"Cyborg cut me off then he pointed at some birds sitting in a tree. That when I realized we made it the park.

Cyborg finally talked "hey Robin I think I just found you long-lost brothers" he cracked a smile at this and looked down at me "Wha-…"I stared at the birds and when they flew away I realized what he meant. "My family is not robins! IM NOT A BIRD! AND THAT'S BEASTBOY'S JOB, NOT YOUR'S" He laughed and I glared at him.

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep" I gave him a cold glare. He looked at me and stopped, stood up and coughed.

"That's something Raven would say" he avoided my eyes and I smiled

Oh right, "Speaking of Raven, do you remember what she said she felt when we finished fighting H.I.V.E? Something about someone, or something, with strong emotions…"

Cyborg thought for a moment, putting his hand on his chin "yea and then they just disappeared? How could someone hate themselves so much and then, POOF, its gone? We should ask Raven what she thinks is up."

We didn't want to waste time so we headed straight to the tower where Raven is most likely in her room, meditating. I wonder how it feels to know what everyone if felling 24-7. Must get annoying fast.

^*^*^*^**Time Skip**^*^*^*^

**No one's POV**

Raven was breathing slowly and quietly, you probably wouldn't of noticed her if she didn't keep mumbling, "azarath metrion zinthos… azarath metrion zinthos…azarath met-" (**A/N did I spell those right?) S**he stopped in mid-sentence when she heard a knock on her door**. **Sighing, but not opening her eyes, she answered the thumping sound "yes?" she waited patiently for them but was annoyed to be interrupted.

"Um.. Raven can we talk to you for a second? It's about what happened after the fight." Robin was the first to answer. Cyborg stood next to him but was slanted towards her door waiting quietly for it to open reveling Raven.

3 seconds later they both heard quiet feet walking towards them and the door sliding open, showing Raven and her expressionless face. "What about the fight?" she calmly asked the two boys.

This time Cyborg answered "Well you know how you said that you felt strong emotions of hatred from something but it was toward themselves?" she nodded but didn't answer, knowing there was more to what he wanted to know. "Well could you tell us where that felling was coming from? Me and Robin wanted to check it out and see what was causing it."

Raven crossed her arms and looked to the side, breathed, the talked "why don't I just show you two? You already interrupted my meditation and probably wouldn't know which place I'm talking about. I'm goanna teleport us there so we don't waste time." Cyborg no Robin had any objections to this idea. Raven closed her eyes and mumbled her infamous words to nothing and a purple black orb was forming around the three of them. Then just as quickly the orb formed, it disappeared to show them the place where they fought HIVE. Some construction people were around but not many.

Without saying a word, Raven walked over to a manhole and stared at it. Raven looked confused "So the feelings were coming from down there?"

"Yep" Raven answered calmly

"Okay, then why is there someone in the sewers?" Cyborg placed his metal hand on the back of his head and hand on his hip.

Robin pope doped the manhole with his boa staff "only one way to find out. Raven want to come with us, or go back and meditate?" the boys looked at her, waiting

"Sure, Beastboy and Starfire would only annoy me with questions about where you two went."

"Okay, let's go then" and with that last comment from Robin, they all entered the sewers. Robing went first jumping down to see if the cost was clear. Jestering a hand motion to the others, Cyborg came in second and Raven floated down.

"I could have told you if there were people down there you know."

"But that would ruin the fun" Robin stood up and walked forward. Noticing the slight darkness Cyborg changed his hand into a flashlight. "I'm going to lead since I have the light." The three ventured further in not expecting much. Oh But how they were wrong.

**A/N: I was goanna stop here and upload it but I got a request to make longer chapters. So thanks to that certain person *cough, UltimateTouken, cough* yall shall get your wish some have silently been wishing. Enjoy :3**

**No one's POV (again XP)**

Darkness swallowed up the boy with each step he took, bringing him deeper into his thoughts. His face covered in sweat and his eyes showing so much pain. Pain from his last four years in hell, pain of everything he went through, the bullet wounds spattered in his body. But the most pain was coming from his past.

'_I could have saved them. If I was fast enough, no, if I never created that monster, none of this would be happening. They would till be alive. God I'm such a fucking retard. I cause the death of so many people because I HAD to cheat of a test?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! WAS IT REALLY WORTH IT?' _tears started to fall from his face, but covered his eyes with his hands. '_They never even got the chance to know. I should have been the one to die, not Jazz, or Mom, or Dad, or Sam and Tucker, or even Mr. Lancer. Me, the freak, the outcast. Why….why?" _

Tears were flowing faster now and without any sign of stopping despite his hand cover his face. He fell to the ground, shaking but not making any sounds. Finally stopping after two minutes he sat down and brought his knees close to his body by hugging them. He was exhausted, breathing heavily, sleep deprived because of the constant nightmares that haunted him when he as so much closed his eyes, hungry… no starving. He just wanted it all to end but couldn't bring himself to do that, even after one or two attempts in the GIW compound. No, he would live out his life for the people who died by his hands. That's the least he could do now.

Without him noticing his eyes came dangerously close to putting him to sleep. Snapping his eyes open and he jumped up, only to stumble against the wall now noticing he felt hot. '_Shit now another thing to add to the list. A fucking fever. Must be a cruel joke. Not that I don't deserve mercy. They never got-'_ he shook his head "stop thinking that. It won't bring them back and you know it. Just get moving. The more time you waist here the closer those bastards could be getting. Get moving…moving…move…" he slumped down the wall and lay on his side, unconscious. All that just to be haunted more by the constant nightmares.

**Danny's POV (A/N: I'm so cruel. And I think here is where I need to say… IT GETS CREEPY HERE DOWN according to me. You have been warned and I take no responsibilities of what happens. If you don't like scarry things YOU CAN SKIP IT. A short summory will be in bold when it ends Enjoy :3)**

I woke up to the all familiar darkness of my nightmare. Everything all black. No sound, smells, images. Nothing , yet. Their goanna be here any minuet. They always do show up even if I don't want them. I sat up and walked around, giving glances to either side of me. Nothing but black around me.

Okay, now I'm getting scared. What's going on? Where are they? A shivering soon took over my body as I felt something slowly stalk behind me. Like when a lion stalks it's pray before killing it. I slowly turned around, coming face to face with him. He just stood there, no sounds or movement coming from him. Almost like out of a horror movie. His face scared me the most. Crimson blood red eyes stood out on his slightly pale blue skin, an evil smile slowly formed on the face. Showing his pointed teeth, the sided of his mouth smiled more till they wouldn't go anymore. That was when his head slowly tilted to the right, but the face stayed the same. I had just now noticed he was floating a couple inches off the ground. I couldn't see the ground, but something told me it was there and he wasn't on it. His hands were slumped to his side, unmoving, and covered in blood. Human blood. The sounds of it dripping to the floor, but not seeing them form a puddle on the ground made him seen all that more threatening.

I froze, staring at him, eyes wide and unmoving from my spot. Terror took hold of my body, allowing my right hand to grip my black hair tightly wile my left hand went to my chest. Moving slow, afraid that he would kill me in an instant without warning. My breaths were coming faster now. My mouth slightly ajar allowing the breaths to flow faster and letting drool drip out of my mouth. Not the normal drool you get when you sleep on your hand, the kind of drool that forms out of sheer terror from whatever you're facing. He seemed amused with my actions and stalked closer, not moving his arms or legs, but floating towards me. Panic not entered my body and I took a step back. Big- no HUGE- mistake. He lunged at me hand reaching for my throat, mouth wider now, and his eye… words can't explain what I saw in those eyes for that split second he came for me.

And that's when I heard it. The shrieks of pain blasting in my ears from everyone that died. Screams of horror, pain, begging it all to stop but never getting that wish. I looked at his face, closer now to me as he laughed in my ear, combing the sounds together. His had closed around my throat, cutting off my air supplies. "No…please…stop" I gasped weakly at him, but he only laughed more.

"Why should I? The screams sound so beautiful" his voice sounded hollow. Smiling again he added one last comment. "And besides… you were the one that killed them all. Didn't they beg YOU to stop? I know they did. We heard them. And, did you?" he was playing with my emotions and it worked. Oh how it worked so well.

I was crying, if you call choking on my spit and letting tears fall down my face and on to his hand crying, then I was. "Are you goanna answer and accept that fact or not?"

I didn't want to answer. No I wanted it to end, but that never happens unless I do what I'm told to here. So I answered "yes… but I wanted to stop… that wasn't me."

He sighed, shaking his head and closing his mouth, but opened it to speak "oh denial, the sooner you accept the fact the easier life would be."

It was quiet except for quite sobs he allowed me to make. And without warning he disappeared from my sight and was replaced with my mother. Oh god what I saw couldn't be put into words. I screamed. Like a terrified little child afraid of the monster in their closet. But this was real. And so was the sound coming from my vocal cords, like bloody murder. Words soon surfaced out of my mouth "OH GOD, GOD NO PLEASE NO! I'M SORRY, PLEASE I'M SO SORRY." Sobs were mixed into the words coming out all jumbled.

She smiled and then let me go, allowing me to fall into the blackness of my nightmare world.

**(A/N: Okay, if you skipped that part then you can continue reading from here on out. and a little summary if you skipped it: Danny had a nightmare after passing out. things happened, he screamed, and now continue reading. God I am so evil.)**

**Raven's POV:**

The walk was long and quiet. Not much happened except for the occasional rat running on the pipes and the blood… wait blood? Robin noticed this too and bent down, cyborg shined the light on it. "Blood?" he looked closer and noticed some green specks mixed in with it. "I could understand if it was blood from the rats from getting hurt, but I know rat blood doesn't have green in it."

He looked down the way it was leading. "We should follow it and see what's going on. Raven, do you sense anything, like before?"

I paused and closed my eyes, concentrating hard. But nothing was coming up. I tried again but got nothing. I opened my eyes and at Robin "No, nothing. It's not-" I paused and Cyborg noticed this.

"Rey, what wrong? Is it here?" he sounded concerned with how I stopped talking for a minute.

I looked ahead, behind Robin, and started to walk towards that direction. "It's coming from over here. Feels like terror. We should hurry; it feels like they're in pain." I was a little concerned for what they felt and what I receiving. This wasn't normal for any living creature to feel.

Cyborg walked a little carefully not sure what he was goanna see. Getting ready for anything. Robin placed his hand on his Boa staff hoping the situation didn't call for it.

How right he was…

**(A/N: mmm… I was goanna stop here but hey, yall have been some very loyal people :3 and deserve another extension. Don't worry, there's nothing I need to warn you about. Have fun.)**

**No one's POV:**

Following the trail, more and more blood was appearing on the moist ground. It was once again quiet, but only for a minute. A scream and shouting words filled the sewer air. "OH GOD, GOD NO PLEASE NO! I'M SORRY, PLEASE I'M SO SORRY." It soon turned into a jumbled mess of breathing, sobbing, screaming, and words. Fear stroke the three Titans, only to have them sprinting off towards the sound, Ready.

^*^*^*^Time Skip^*^*^*^

**A/N: couldn't think of anything T^T**

They sprinted not taking their time at all. If someone could scream like that then something was going on, and it wasn't too pleasant.

Rounding one of the many corners, Robin came to a sudden halt, causing Cyborg and raven to skid to a stop. Their faces were plastered with shock, and Raven felt it all; Terror, fear, self-hatred, panic, everything. In front of them laid a boy, no older than 15 **(not sure how old he was so I'm guessing). **His hair was black, messy, and sticking to his forehead from the sweat on him. His body was shaking violently, causing his screams and shouts of 'please, please, I'm sorry. So sorry'. Blood was around him, coming out of wounds littering his body. His skin was a ghostly pail (**A/N: pun intended or not. You decide!), **but his eyes were wide open. Staring into nothingness, pupils small with ice blue eyes were holding their gaze on the wall across the way. His breathing picked up causing Robin to jump up and go closer to him. "Hey, are you ok. Wake up!" he shook his shoulder trying to wake up the teen. Noticing it didn't work Cyborg tried this time "hey dude, open your eyes! Wake up"

After what seemed like a few minutes, the teen kicked his leg and tried to hit Robin and Cyborg. But before he could, Raven allowed her dome to cover him. He gasped and looked around, body still shaking and grabbing his arms tightly. Looking around he saw Raven, Cyborg, and Robin he crushed his body into the ear end on the sphere, staring at them. "Please… I didn't mean for it to happen… I didn't know. Just no more tests. I-I can't…" He quietly cried, almost holding them back, afraid he would get beat for shedding them. And while he sobbed into his arms, they didn't know what to do, but look at him. Hearts shattering when he begged them 'no more'. Robin didn't know how else to put it, but he said it anyway.

"Well we found out what you were feeling Raven. We should get him to the tower. He does not look good. Let's hurry. Raven, think you could teleport us back to the tower?"

The boy's head snapped up and he jumped to the end where Robin was, but couldn't get closer thanks to Raven. "NO NO NO NO DON'T TAKE ME BACK ANYTHING BUT THAT LET ME GO YOU HAVE ENOUGH YOU HAVE ENOUGH!" his voice hoarse, from before, screamed at him. Banging his fists on the field, causing his wounds that were closing to re-open and drip down the wall.

He slowly put his hands down still mumbling, and fell unconscious.

**A/N: sorry for the rushed ending but I wanted to upload this today for everyone. And thank yall for you reviews, favorites, and follows. They are always appreciated and yes, I read them all. If you have any questions or just anything, just tell me! :3 And now my favored game: how many mistakes did I make this time around, they getting better? Ok have to go and get chapter 5 started.**

**~See yall later. And may the bread protect you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everybody and welcome to another chapter. Just asking, but was the other chapter long enough for you readers/those just browsing? If yes, then good because I'm goanna try and make them even longer. Now when I do that, I'm goanna need more time to write them. So yea, thanks everyone for the encouragements. I wonder if my spelling has improved… To the story and we shall know! I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, DANNY PHANTOM, OR CALL OF DUTY!**

**Chapter 5: It's All under Control (That's What We Hope At Least)**

**No one's POV (Been doing this a lot haven't I?):**

Beastboy was chilling on the couch duking it out with one of his more violent videogames. Zombies' popped out into the open, while he blasted with his guns. Starfire tried to play but was soon scared when the zombie popped up and scared her. Calling Beastboy a name he couldn't quite catch, or understand for that matter, he went back to 'work', which involved smashing buttons on a controller franticly. "Oh you are NOT goanna win today zombies! I'm on level 9 and I'm not stopping now or anytime soon!" (**A/N: for those who haven't played Nazi Zombies you know what I mean)**. But of cores when someone says that something has to happen.

A black sphere appeared in front of Beastboy causing him to throw the cam controller down, yelp, and turn into a tiger, all at once Ready to defend if needed. The black faded away to reveal Robin, Raven, and Cyborg, who was carrying the unknown boy now. Beastboy stopped when he saw they were his team mates and turned back to normal. "Ok who is he, and what happened?" pointing at the boy who looked no older than 15, and was pretty scrawny. His hair was sticking to his face, which was pail and looked dead. His cloths were an off shade of white and had so many rips and tears and stains, they couldn't be called clothes but they did hide most of his chest and stomach area. Blood was dripping off of Cyborg's hands and onto the floor, slowly. Robin didn't bother to answer him, but turned to Cyborg "Get him into the infirmary and get him connected to an IV drip, heart monitor, and anything you think would help."

Cyborg didn't question his order and ran out, but tried not to cause the unconscious boy any pain from him running. Robin sighed and held his head '_Who is this boy, and why did he freak out when we tried to help him? Doesn't he know who we are?" _

"WHO IS HE MAN?!" Shouted a mad and concerned Beastboy. Robin turned, facing him "That's what we are goanna find out when he wakes up, If he does. He wasn't in the best physical/mental state when we found him." Raven didn't want to stay and answer any other questions he had, so went to help Cyborg. "I'm goanna see if he needs any help with the boy." And with that she left, calm and collected on the outside. But on the inside she was freaking out "_What caused that boy to scream such a horrible sound? I should meditate when everything calms down." _

**,.,.,., Time Skip ,.,.,.,**

**Danny's POV:**

"Hey could you check his blood pressure?"

"It's a little low, but slowly raising."

"mmm. Ok. We should change his bandages soon."

"Ok I'll get the clean ones."

'_Bandages, why would the GIW need to clean up my cuts? They gave them to me in the first place. Maybe their goanna try something different. Not like they didn't already do everything they could think of.'_ I slowly moved my arm realizing nothing stopped me. '_Those fools didn't even tie me down. This is goanna be easier. Ok when they come close I'll knock them out and attempt to run. But if I don't make it… no don't think of that. Just try and get away.'_

I sat motionless waiting. A light beeping was to the left of me. Knowing it was a heart monitor, I had to keep my beat normal. After I thought that, I felt two figures come closer. My heart started to get a little faster. '_Calm down they'll notice'_ I pleaded with myself. But nothing ever goes my way. I felt eyes on me, studying me carefully.

"His heart just got faster. Either he's awake or a nightmare."

"No, he is awake. I feel his emotions. Annoyance, Fear, Anger. He might try something so get rea-"

I couldn't wait any longer. If they knew I was conscious not would be a better time to make a brake for it. In one swift movement; my eyes snapped open, I ripped out the heart monitor, jumped off the bed (almost fell over because I was dizzy), and attacked the two people standing near me. First the male one. I yelled at him while I tried to rip his head off. Key word; _Tried._ Someone from behind me blasted something at me. Before I was hit I noticed a black thing come at me. Then the wall greeted me along with the floor. My shadow was on the ground under me "I'm tired of being your fucking lab rat. No more tests, no more experiments, .nightmares." I stood up to meet faces concerned with what I just said "I'm goanna kill you all and I won't stop till I personally escort you all to mother fucking hell myself!"

I didn't yell because my throat sill hurt, but I could tell I sounded threatening. I didn't allow then to attack me, but instead the other way around. With them frozen with emotions I took my chance and flung my hatred to them. '_I'll get the girl. Yea she looks week. She would be easier than the man. I can't wait to let you bitch feel what I felt for 4 years!' _ My hands formed eco-balls, one in each, and both swelling with the insane amount of power I was pouring into each of them. "I'LL SEE YOU BOTH IN HELL"

And with that last comment I chucked it at them, aiming for their heads. I could feel a grin forming on my face, watching them fly though the air for the two targets. But then it smashed in to the wall when the man dodged out of the way and into a black dome that appeared over the woman. '_Now their using weapons that can deflect my attacks. Doesn't _matter.'

I made a sound that was close to what an animal would make. A deep growling formed deep in my mouth and then slowly came to the surface. "Dude, chill we are only just trying to help you. Relax we're not goanna do anything else." The man started to talk. I noticed he had some robotic part on his body they were blue and silver. His human skin was brown and he was pretty tall compared to the girl. She talked next "Look what ever happened to you, won't happen here. Just calm down before you reopen your wounds." Her voice was calm and showed no emotion what so ever.

I glared at them, still growling, and talking in a voice full of hatred and disgust for what they were trying to pull. I dropped my head while his hair covered my face. "Lies, lies, lies, lies. You honestly think just saying I'm safe here, means I'm goanna stop. Fuck you and your whole fucking life."

**No one's POV:**

Cyborg And Raven could feel the atmosphere drop. Looking at the boy they saw his blue eyes, slowly turn green, but then red was slowly seeping into the color. His fingers stretched out far ready to attack again, but were draped at his side. "Raven, go and get everyone in here. I don't know what he could do but we might need help. "Cyborg whispered.

Raven answered "No, you go. He can't hurt me with his powers for some reason. You would probably get hurt if you stay" He sighed. "You're probably right. Okay, just try and hold him off till then."

He turned and ran out the room, not wasting a moment. Danny flinched and shouted at him "DON'T YOU THINK OF RUNNING! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT I CAN DO!" Raven wasn't ready for what happened. Danny looked up, with a creepy smile on his lips. The crimson and toxic green mixed eyes, only added to the insane and horror factor, were wide open. Then he was gone, disappeared into the air. Raven only could gasp as she felt a cold gush or air zip past her and into the tower. In a sudden panic she ripped out her communicator and shouted into it "CYBORG HES COMING!"

But she was too late. Loud shouting, things shattering and crashing could be heard in the tower. Then a voice she knew shouted "Cyborg what is going on?!" Robin shouted. You could hear an animal growl but she knew it was Beastboy.

"How should I know? He just suddenly freaked out when he woke up shouting about lies and sending us to hell, and no more experiments and other things."

Raven ran to the shouting, which leads to their living room, to only find Starfire throwing her star bolts at Danny, Beastboy trying to get a hit on Danny, in his wolf form, Robin fighting him with his boa staff, and Cyborg dodging Danny's attacks.

"Please stop we don't want to hurt you. We mean no harm" Pleased Starfire with the boy.

"LIES!" he only shouted, in rage at her. Jumping over Robin, he charged at Starfire, fist glowing bright green. Starfire quickly jumped out of the way, only to allow the boy to smash the wall in front of him. Raven took action and started to blast her black energy at him **(A/N: does that have a name or no?)**. One hit his arm and he yelled in pain, but only to cause him to breathe faster and enrage him more. He slowly turned his head to face the one who attacked him. His body was shaking violently now and his blood slowly fell to the ground. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just bandages, which were stained green and red. Beastboy turned into a tiger and growled louder at him. The boy wasn't smiling anymore. In fact you couldn't tell his emotion, even Raven couldn't feel much from him, but scared and anger.

Cyborg aimed his cannon at him, Robin got ready to attack, Beastboy bared his fangs, Starfire charged up her star bolt, and Raven got ready to chant her spell. They stood like that for a while, staring into his eyes as he stared back. Something was dripping from his eyes when Starfire noticed they were tears. She broke the silence with her quiet soft voice. "W-why are you crying?" Her voice was filled with concern and confusion. He didn't answer but stood there, staring at the, as if frozen in his own thoughts. She slowly allowed her star bolts to disappear and walked up to him. "Hello? Please say something."

"Star, no, we don't know what he's capable of." Cyborg shouted at her caused Starfire to flinch, and Danny to take a deep breath. The tears stopped and he turned his whole body around causing him to scream. Green energy waves came from his mouth and headed towards the Titans. Starfire covered her head, getting ready for whatever that was to hit her. But it never came. She opened her eyes reveling something purple in front of her, which surrounded the boy. Turning around she saw Raven, her eyes glowing white and hands raised in front of her. "Thank you friend Raven"

Danny didn't care that his attack wasn't reaching its new target, he didn't care she was fine. He just wanted this nightmare to end. His screaming slowly got quieter and sounded hoarser with each passing octave he went down, then became quiet and fell to his knees and hands. His arms were shaking with the sudden pressure added to them. Sobbing like a child afraid of the monster under their bed. His voice was barley a whisper, "Don't you have enough? Isn't everything you have from me enough? God, please, Just kill me already….please…" His hands made their way to his face to cover them from the terrors around him and in his mind. His sobs became quite small sniffles. It wasn't too loud but the Titans could hear it. Starfire watched in pain as he broke down. How she wanted to comfort him but knew she would get yelled at again.

"Starfire, you should know better than to do something like that. He could have hurt you." Robin said softly , hoping not to cause another outbreak, and took a deep breath thankful his team didn't get hurt in the chaos. In fact most of the damage was around them and on the boy because he was bleeding again.

"I know. But just wanted to help, I'm sorry friend Robin." She looked at the boy, sadness clouding her eyes.

Cyborg was the one to answer. "It's ok Starfire. But we should get him back to the infirmary and figure out who and what he is." Beastboy changed into his human form. "What the heck just happened?! Why did he freak out and try to KILL US?" His voice brought the team out of their conversation and looked at the green changling **(A/N: I spelled that right, right?)** His arms crossed at his chest waiting. "We don't know Beastboy. All we know I that he has physical and mental things wrong with him."

Danny managed to get a hold of himself and tool beep, sharp breaths. His eyes were foggy but he was able to make out some of what was around him when he peaked though his fingers. Tilting his head up he saw five people either looking around, talking, or were just quiet. '_Who...'_ a thump could be heard as his head hit the hard floor. Starfire was the first over to him. "Star, be careful!" Beastboy commented on what she was doing.

"Fear not friend Beastboy, he is sleeping and won't harm us. Look," she demonstrated as she lifted the boy in her arms without any struggle. "He is oddly light for someone his size thou" They looked at her and she looked back

"Was I not supposed to pick him up?" she asked confused

Cyborg looked at the boy in her arms "No Star. But he's unconscious and I guess its fine. And the reason he is so light is because he barley has any fat on him. When Raven and I were putting the bandages on him, you could almost see his bones. How he got like that is beyond me. And all those marks covering his body, I'm surprised he isn't dead."

Robin coughed and got everyone's attention. "Right, let's bring him back and tell me his status Cyborg. Like what you found wrong with his health and then I'll try and figure out who he is."

,.,.,., Time Skip ,.,.,.,

**Starfire's POV:**

I carried the human to the room of healing. He was very light, compared to robin and various humans I had to carry. His breathing fast and uneven and his skin was burning. I do not believe the others heard him, but he keeps mumbling "no." quietly and is body still shook but not as much. Maybe he was having a mare of night? I noticed Friend Beastboy looking back, and then he slowed his step to walk along side with me and the injured boy in my arms. He didn't say anything but watched him. And when the boy flinched, friend Beastboy tensed his shoulders. But that was all that happened in the course of 5 minutes it took us.

Friend Cyborg told me I could put him down on the medical bed, and I strolled over to it and gingerly placed him on the soft cushions, in the room of healing.

Once I placed him down, Friend Cyborg got some wires and clean badges and Friend Raven help hold the boy up while the old ones were taken off and new ones were put around his chest, arms and legs. Then the wires connected to his chest and something was stuck into the top of his hand. Friend Cyborg said it was called an IV drip.

After some time, Friend Robin said we all could go and do whatever we wished. My wish was to stay with the injured boy because I was worried, but he said we should just let him rest. I sighed sadly but agreed to what Friend Robin had said. Leaving the room along with Friend Beastboy and Friend Raven, while Friend Cyborg and Friend Robin stayed in the room to talk about things concerning the injured boy.

**No one's POV But about Robin: (A/N: would this be considered Robin's POV?)**

Robin crossed his arms, looked at the boy, then at Cyborg. It was quiet for a few seconds. Cyborg had notice the boy was shaking and took out a thick blanket, and draped it over him. He gripped it, tightly, unconsciously with his hand, as if believing it would be ripped from his grasp in a few seconds. Sighing Cyborg spoke. "We found so many marks all over his body; some strait and long while others were jagged. The ones on his back crisscrossed all over him like someone got a knife and just had a go at him while the longer ones could have been from a whip. They had multiple bruises of different sizes all over his arms and legs, even some on his neck shaped like a hand and/or a rope. At least 10 bullets were in him and other small spots, indicating something was injected into his blood stream or taken out,"

Robin didn't say a word knowing he wasn't finished with what he was telling him. Even if he didn't know what Cyborg was goanna add to the long list of injuries on the boy's body, it made him disgusted. How could someone do something this cruel to a boy no older than 15? It was just inhumane.

Cyborg, as said, did continue his list, "But what really got me concerned was what was on his chest."

Robin noted he stopped after saying that last piece of information. "Well, what did you find?"

Instead of telling him, Cyborg shook his head "It might be better if I just… show you" and with that he slowly walked to the resting child, who was out cold when the said person realized the blanket wouldn't be taken away. Slowly he slid the blanket down and stopped at his torso. Robin was focused on his face and saw the beep bags that were under his eyes. '_How much sleep did the kid get?' _ but he couldn't answer that question that was added to his head, when a metal hand reached up for the badges that covered his chest. One after another they came off, as they were unraveled. Robin's breath froze in his lungs as he saw what his comrade had meant. His face was replaced with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. His mind blank. "Wha…. Why is?" he couldn't form the questions that now flooded his mind, like a broken dam. Cyborg just sighed.

"You know what that is, right? They dissected him, and not just once either. The scar shows that it tried to heal several times," Cyborg was getting angry and his words came out filled with hatred to an unknown person, and his fist was clenched. "There is no telling how many times they cut his chest open and played around with him. And also some of his bones were broken, like a few ribs, some fingers and toes, an arm and leg as well. These people didn't just beat the kid Robin, they cut him open. And by the looks of the scars and cuts on him, they probably beat him when he didn't listen, refused to listen, or tried to escape."

Robin gripped his teeth. "Why and how could people do something like this to him? No living person should go through with this." He sighed. "I'm goanna try and get inflation on the boy. When he wakes up I want to be the first person to know." He walked out of the room and left Cyborg to wrap up the boy again and make sure he had everything. Lifting the blanket back on him, Cyborg turned off the lights and quietly left the room.

A small tear fell down and traced the curved cheek of the boy, before falling to the bed. His body laid still on his back, while his eyes darted around behind closed eyes. Another nightmare was chased him around in his mind.

**A/N: yes if you are reading this then keep going. I know I had messed up on Danny's age. I was goanna fix it in the beginning when Beastboy saw Danny, but I got an Idea from a person who left me a comment. I would say the name but it was under guest, so if you're that person then thanks for the idea. Also, I am very late with uploading this chapter. But I had writers block for a few days and then when I finally got an idea, I just had to keep going. Like said in the beginning, I am making the chapters linger (according to Microsoft™ this is 7 pages.) hopefully the other chapter will be longer or the same amount as this one. You're your finger crossed.**

**~and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye-bye :3** nnnn


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sigh….. So how are yall doing? I don't have anything to say but I am going to answer a question someone had. Ahem…**

**Theboblinator: (creative name) thanks for liking my story (and everyone else who is supporting it too :3) okay First; this story takes place before the TT series, and yes I might be making a sequel to this story, maybe, maybe not. It all depends on my schedule. And since this is a prequel, its goanna focus on Danny more and his enemies then the Teen Titans. Second: I'm trying not to make the story Danny x Raven because I just don't like romance (I blame my two friends for this hatred) but if enough people say they want something like this, and then I might consider it. Lastly; I feel the say way about what happened in PP with Sam. And of course I'm goanna answer your questions, what kind of person am I? :3 **

**Well enjoy the story. (I think I should put a warning at the top of these saying theirs cursing in them and scary stuff, according to me, yea I probably should…) See yall at the bottom **

Chapter 6: They Never Knew (Maybe that's Why it Hurts)

A clanking sound was heard exiting the infirmary going slow down the hallway. A beep breath was sucked into the being's lungs and left him with sigh. A metal hand went up and rubbed his head as this mind was in deep thought. '_God…. How did this happen? All those marks, he must suffer from PTSD.'_ His thoughts were silent for a moment but continued '_I have never heard someone scream like that. And what was that wave that came from him? Maybe he's a meta human,' _the thoughts stopped short when he heard a loud crash sound. Cyborg ran to the sound and saw that Starfire was trying to clean up the mess in the living room. He looked around and noticed Beastboy was cleaning up the glass that had broken. Did the fight really cause all this damage?

Walking in, he helped Star pick the pieces of smashed wall from the ground, and the pieces that were broken on the wall, throwing them away. "Friend Cyborg? I wanted to say I was sorry for approaching the injured boy. If I had known he would do that I would have stopped. Please forgive me."

Cyborg looked at her and smiled raising his hand. She flinched and closed her eyes when the hand came up. But when it was placed on her head she looked at a smiling robot. "Hey it's not your fault. How were you goanna know he would do that? None of us knew either. And besides, it's all over so you shouldn't look so down. Come on and smile, you look better like that."

She nodded and smiled her infamous smile to him, which caused a few giggles "Now that's better Star."

Beastboy joined in the laughing, which caused the two to look at him. "Why are you laughing?" Cyborg asked raising an eye.

"What, I can't laugh when she is? I don't see a rule saying I can't." Beastboy said still smiling.

It took a while but the living room was all cleaned. With the exceptions of a damaged wall, many of their dinner plates missing, the cough turned back to its original position, some scorch marks in the floor '_probably from star' _Cyborg thought, and a smashed window. The three fell on to the cough and allowed the felling of exhaustion to take over their bodies. "Man, my body hurt." Beastboy informed them when he dropped he broom to the floor.

"Who knew the little guy could do so much damage, not that he had any idea of what was going on." Cyborg whipped the dust from this suit with a cloth.

"But who is the boy? And why did he attack us?" Starfire was still confused about him and hoped he was all right.

Cyborg stopped dusting himself off and turned to her. "Don't worry Star, everything ok. No one is hurt and Robin is goanna try and figure out who he is. We just have to wait and be patient."

(*)(*)(*)(*)

A dark room was illuminated by a light coming from a computer. On the walls, various news clipping of crimes, which would soon increase as time went on. You could also see some pictures from cameras with red sharpie circling objects. Typing could be heard from the computer and a face with a mask was sitting in the center of it all. Constant sighs and head scratching was the only music that could be heard. But it didn't face the boy; no he was far to wrapped up in his work to even notice a knock on his door.

He groaned and placed his head in his hands, his black hair falling over his face. "I looked everywhere; lost people notices, birth certificates, school photos, all the jails in at least a 1,000 mile radius. It's like the kid doesn't even exists. *sigh* No one said being a superhero would be easy, but they never said anything about teenagers being found in the city's sewers, and then have a panic attack when you bring them home." He looked up at the computer, head still placed in his hands, deep in thought. "Wait, while we were fighting him he said something about tests and wanting nothing to do with them. He also had a weird energy come out of his mouth and his hands were glowing green. I can't forget what Cyborg found on his body… so he underwent experiments, and the only places that are able to do that are labs. So he is either a runaway lab experiment, or someone who was held captive in the lab and had tests done to him." He paused thinking for a moment. "I'm goanna say he's the second one. If he was created in the lab then he wouldn't be freaking out trying to kill his illusions."

His lips smiled a little as his hands franticly typed on the keyboard once again. After a good while of hacking and slipping past fire walls, he came to an interesting site. "GIW? Mmm." He clicked on the link he found and was bombarded with more codes of access. He breathed deeply out of his nose and began the proses once again. This time it only took about 8 minutes. His eyes looked at each files name. One said experiments (ALL), another said weapons, while the one next to it said personnel. He was more interested in the experiment folder and after clicking the enter button, files upon files showed their faces on the screen, each with a different number to accommodate the information it contained. His eyes became wide and mouth slightly agape. The files just kept loading with no stopping. But like all things in life it had to end, and Robin was thankful for the stop. He didn't know how much of this the computer could of take before it started to lag. The numbers started from 0000001 and ran all the way down to 8923ZBX.

Robin had no idea where to start. It would take forever to look at each of the files and time was one thing he didn't have. Someone would notice that someone hacked their network soon, and if he wanted to find out more about the boy he would have to do this later. He pulled a flash key out of the top drawer of his deck and inserted into the usb hatch. Now all was left was to hit the download button and wait. And wait, and wait, to the point he had to wait to just wait.

Somewhere along the proses of waiting he must have fell asleep because the computer woke him with a happy little ding announcing it was done. His hands moved up to the keyboard and mouse and quickly left the site, deleting all the traces that someone was there, making sure to not spend another second in that place. He took the USB out and pocketed it, stood up stretching, and left the room heading to their patient. '_If I'm goanna find out if he was an experiment, then he should have a number somewhere on his skin.' _He quietly walked to the room where he was sleeping. Upon getting to the door his hand froze on the key pad '_Maybe I should just let him rest.' _He stood there in deep thought, before putting his hand down and turned around. He nodded to himself and went to see what everybody else was doing.

**Danny's POV:**

Darkness, numbness, pain, a headache, dizziness. It all blurred together. Like a mindless painting with no master to tame how or what it did. My body was weak and I could feel restraints on my arms and legs that were a little loose to I could turn in my sleep, as well as a heavy blanket that covered me. But none of that mattered to me at the moment. What did matter were the images that ran around behind my eye lids. Not stopping or waiting for me to see. Not that any of them mattered. I was stuck in the place where you are still dreaming, but you are awake.

I was standing in a white place. The walls were nowhere to be seen as well as the ceiling. They just went on for infinity. I wasn't scared or happy or even confused. These 'dreams' would come to me once every mouth and would always be the same. Same outcome, same place, same smells, same feelings, and same people. But sometimes, once in a while, they would be different. And I always did what I do in them all. And they all started with me walking, into infinity, oblivion, it doesn't matter what you call it.

So I walked, allowing the scenery to come in to view of my vision. I didn't know if this was goanna be a dream or a nightmare.

The streets of my hometown were deserted, but I could feel people walking around and living here. Someone opened a window, but I couldn't see their face. It just looked like a child had tried to erase their identity but couldn't quite get the job done well enough. Then someone on the streets appeared, looking just like the other person, and answer them. I couldn't hear their voices but they were talking. '_Pay no mind to them Fenton. Just get this done and over with. The sooner I can leave this pace, the better'_

I kept walking. Rounding a corner, stood a familiar building. But it looked like it hasn't been inhabited for years at a time. The sign that once marked the place as a safe haven and also a place a secret could be exposed, had holes and was dimly lit. It flickered on and off trying to hang on to its last moments of life, but just barely.

I sighed. Of course it would bring me here. Of course it wants me to see me crumble to pieces in my own mind. And I went in anyway. The concrete steps had cracks in them blooming with weeds, while the once proud door of a strange family; was chipping bad. And I opened it up exposing the inside to the world. That's when a slight smile was moving its way to my lips. Upon entering the home I so desperately wanted to yell "I'm home" but knew better than to expect the old place to answer.

I closed the door gently, and slowly walked around the wood floor. Family albums plastered the walls while some were on the ground; shattered, covered in glass, and then the sun just went and stole their colors from them. Steeling the life from the memories. A Thick layer of dust was everywhere; Ground, walls, tables, chairs, TVs, carpets, everything. '_Don't cry. Just get over it. Their gone and you can't do shit about it. And why would you, you did this. You caused this to happen.' _

A breath and tears were caught in my throat, trying to break free from the chains called self-control, that barley had a grasp on them to begin with. I roamed the house some more. Everything was put back in their rightful places and accommodated with some dust too. But there were some cups and silverware still in the drain. '_Mom never really put them back all the time when she was working. Either me or Jazz would.' _ Picking up the dishes I placed them in their rightful places among the other dinner wear. I patted my hands together to rid them of the dust that were attracted to my tips.

Nodding I walked down into the lab. The two adults would put their love and joy into this place, from the moment the portal was working till some time ago. '_That's right, how long had the GIW kept me in their hell hole? It feels like a long time, but my body hasn't grown much,' _I found a piece of glass on the table near some beakers and mossy colored ectoplasm; it was passed its expiration date. And since there was no host for it to live it just died. I examined my face; I looked around 15 years old. No that's not right, I feel older.

Shrugging my shoulders, I placed the glass down. It clanked against the metal surface. One last look around I noticed the portal was shut down, and heavily damaged. My feet carried me to it while my hand let me to the black and yellow striped doors. A cold relaxing felling overcame my body when I came into contact with it. So many ghosts went back to the Ghost Zone through these doors by either my hands or my parents invention; the Fenton Thermos.

I left the lab with a couple tears in my eyes and some dripping down my face. I viciously wiped them away, only to repeat in my head '_you did this. You caused this, you didn't care, and not their gone. Deal with it…' _ I gripped my hands into fists and held them firmly to my side, my head raided to look at the celling but my eyes were clamped shut. Deep breaths were forced out of my lungs trying to calm me down. Walking to the rail that led up stares, I opened my eyes to a slit but couldn't see; tears were falling in more quantities now and my breathing was a bit faster.

Then I just fell apart, knees hitting the floor and hands gripping my face, crying like a child who was lost with no familiar faces around to help. I was wailing my sounds of sobbing through the quiet and dead house. Shouting I'm sorry over and over again whenever I had a breath to spare. I couldn't tell you how long this went on for in the dream world. Here, what feels like hours could have been seconds in real life. While seconds could have been minutes.

'_This is my punishment for taking away precious lives, sniffing them out like a candle. God they had so much to live for and I took it all away. I really am a monster_.' And with that last thought I opened my eyes to a dark room. Somewhat wet water was on my face while a beeping sound was herd. '_Just end the torment. Banish me to hell for all I care. I can't take this no more.' _

Right then and there I decided I would try again. Nobody was around and they wouldn't stop me in time anyway. A deep breath entered my lungs and by body fazed through my restraints and various medical equipment, only to cause a long loud beeping sound to come from the heart monitor. '_All I really need is a few seconds.'_ Feet walked across the linoleum floors of the infirmary and stopped by the window. Eyes closed, another breath, I was relaxed for the next part I knew how to do unconsciously. '_Soon I can finally end it all'_

What I didn't expect to happen was the door to burst open, flooding in light from an unknown source. I knew they were talking but I couldn't hear what they said. And I still answered with my head turned towards them but body facing the window. "One more thing left." Now I was facing the window completely. The sun was setting but it was probably when people would get ready for bed. "Just one last thing and I can be free. He won't take over."

I walked out. And I fell. Face first. I started to count down, that's when I heard a scream of no.

5…..4…..3….2….1…..0….

**A/N: during Danny part I was lessoning to some really relaxing piano music. So if you think it's sad then there is your reason. Also, yea sorry for taking a while to work and upload this. I didn't meet my 5 page goal and had some writers block. **** I'm goanna look up who discovered this. Okay as for the next chapter… not saying shit about it. Enjoy your lives and if you got snow then have fun playing in it! Just looked it up, and according to Wikipedia; the condition was first described in 1947 by psychoanalyst Edmund Bergler….Yep. Well till next time.**

**~LC**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ok hello fellow writers/readers! and welcome to what was supposed to be Chapter 7 I think... Yep chapter 7. ok, just goanna come out and say this, I am going to completely re-write this story. Personally I wasn't too thrilled where I was going with the plot. But fear not, for I shat not stop, for I only wish to show you people the terrors from within my soul! or something like that...

Anyway here is what I am keeping:

1) The who idea is still the same- GIW catch Danny/Phantom. experimented on him for 4 years, he runs and meats the Teen Titans

2) its still a prologue to the mane TT story line (If I continue it)

3) If yall want a paring sorry but I cant express love thou words (and it was ruined for me so yep)

4) Title will be the same

5) And there is probably something I forget to say... nope I got nothing

Do not expect the next chapter soon (Didn't even start T^T) but I will have it.

and if there is anything you want in the story or have any Ideas for it, please tell me. I like to keep an open mind...anybody?...T^T love me?...

~LC


End file.
